


An Unusual Day

by Enimed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, are kaede and shuichi dating? or just friends? who knows., first time writing any of the three so idk if it came out well but i think it did!, this was written as a b-day thing so dont expect more nagito content dhgsbggsg, this whole thing is just 'nagito has a good day'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enimed/pseuds/Enimed
Summary: When Nagito Komaeda woke up, he noticed that something was off.





	An Unusual Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cattima).



> Hi hi! I wrote this little piece as a birthday gift for a friend of mine! Happy Birthday, Cat! :D It came out short, but I'm happy with it. Maybe someday I'll post something on here that's not for someone else...

The life of Nagito Komaeda had never been ‘ordinary’. It had always been a mix of luck, balancing the good with the bad. ‘Drawing luck away from those near you,’ someone had once said. And he had to agree, that seemed to be somewhat fitting. People often compared him to the other SHSL ‘Lucky Student’ that was in school, one Makoto Naegi. But Nagito didn’t think he was similar to Naegi. They were very different. ~~But this isn’t a story about Makoto, so ignore him.~~

But when Nagito woke up, without anything drastic happening, he was worried. Surely something had happened. That was how his luck worked. It was always a wild game of give-and-take, but he had no control over the giving or the taking. He was on alert as he got dressed. Nothing was missing from his dorm, but there was nothing new, either. His pants were still laying on the ground. Shirt was still on the dresser. Coat was still hanging off its usual hook. Leaving him with nothing but confusion.

The confusion only tripled when he got to the cafeteria and sat down to have breakfast. The food was alright. Nothing super spectacular, but nothing extremely bad. People were having casual conversation, and no one was hunting down Nagito with amazing (“You got accepted to every college in the world!”) or disastrous (“You’re under arrest for ten counts of murder!”) news. He let his guard down, but only a little as he ate, keeping an eye out. Surely something would happen soon, right? It always happened. This was how his life had been for a long time.

And when Nagito left to get lunch at a little cafe in a nearby town, as it was a bright Saturday and he had nothing else to do, he relaxed. He settled down into his usual booth, making sure he had the money he needed. It felt like a normal day, which was anything but normal for him. He ordered his lunch (“I’ll take the turkey wrap, along with a small lemonade.”), and nothing happened. Lunch arrived, and he ate with nothing happening. The day was totally uneventful until about half-way through lunch, when a few fellow students came into the cafe and spotted him.

“Oh, good afternoon, Komaeda!” He racked his brain for a name as the two sat down, with ‘Akamatsu’ finally coming to mind as the blonde girl waved. A moment later, ‘Saihara’ came to mind as well, matching to the boy.

“Ah, good afternoon, you two. Funny seeing you here. How are you doing?” He smiled as he took another sip of his lemonade. _This is it. Meeting these two here is a good thing, luck-based. It’ll throw everything off._

“Pretty good! We come here for lunch most days, actually. It’s weird to see you here. Though I guess it’s not like I know where you usually go for lunch. We don’t really talk much. Though we are in different grades…” Kaede trailed off, laughing awkwardly. “But how are you doing?”

“I’m doing...alright. Today’s just been kinda odd for me, that’s all.” Nagito sighed, shaking his head. _They come here most days...so it’s not luck that they came here._ “Maybe I’m just imagining it.”  
  
“Well, whatever it is, it’ll pass.” Shuichi gave a reassuring smile to Nagito before he and Kaede placed their orders. Nagito finished his lunch and paid, standing up and stretching.

“I’ll be heading out now..have a good one, you two.” He waved as he exited the cafe, taking in a deep breath. He had a feeling that this day of ‘normalcy’, this day where his luck didn’t cause things to go extremely well or extremely bad, wouldn’t last to tomorrow. He was gonna treat it like a one-day thing. And it was gonna be the most relaxing day Nagito Komaeda had ever had in his life.


End file.
